Room with a Feud
is the 4th episode of Season 4 |image = NoImageAvaliable.png|200px |season = 4 |number = 4 |airdate = TBA |writer = Felipe S. |director = Five S. |previous = The Dress |next = The dome of 5000 ghosts}} A calculator Bross Friend named Trashy Guy has been adopted and Lucasbross decides to help him move out in exchange for Trashy Guy's paddleball. Which handing over his paddleball, Trashy Guy expresses his relief that Lucasbross only helped him for that instead of his single room, oblivious to Lucasbross' shock and selfishness. Shortly after Trashy Guy leaves, Lucasbross immediately tries to take the room for himself, but soon enough, Meowflash, Flashmeow and Koopatroopaman learn about the new room and they all want the room to themselves. Everyone goes to see Mr. Bermy over who rightfully deserves the room. Unable to determine who's criteria is more deserving for the room, Mr. Bermy decides to let them sort it out amongst themselves. Not willing to let anyone else have it for themselves, the four friends compete in various contests and tasks to see who gets it. Lucasbross tells them that his stuff his already there so it's his but the angered Meowflash kicks Felipebross out and shoves him in the trash. So Vardan023 decides to pick "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe," but this quickly starts into a feud when Vardan023 cheats picking himself. They have other contest showing off strength with Vardan023 lifting the bus out of anger and jelousy, building objects with Flashmeow smashing a banana on a wheel and putting a bucket over it, basketball but because of Koopatroopaman's talents he wins, and paddleball which everyone wins except Lucasbross. During these contests, an Bross Friend named Red Pig joins in the various contests and he too wants to get the room, but with no noticeable success. Also during the various attempts, Eddybross takes advantage of their eagerness to get the room by tricking them into doing her chores, but her plans goes out of control when Eddybross decides to take over again. Tired of all the fighting, Eddybross chooses Felipebross to decide (just as the latter is showing up.) Felipebross, believing someone is in trouble, picks Red Pig, to everyone's disappointment. Unhappy about Felipebross' unintentional decision, the friends now work together to try and drive Red Pig out of the new room. Their attemps include: forming an oompah band and vandelising the new room, but with every attempt of theirs, Red Pig is gladened by their efforts as it makes the room better for him. As the other friends angrily chase down Red Pig, Felipebross goes to find a human classmate named Felipebross to be a friend with him. Red Pig gets adopted by Black Puffle and once again the argument over who gets the room reignites until finally Keithybross shows up to resolve the dispute, making each friend draw straws. Flashmeow wins. At night, Flashmeow sees a spider, which scares him, so Koopatroopaman comes in and sleeps in his room. Soon, Meowflash goes in the room leaving the old room to Lucasbross. Lucasbross is happy at first, but then he feels lonely so he goes in the room too. After they all settle in the new room, Strikerbross gets their old one to himself. *This episode is a parody of FHIF's episode. Category:Episodes Category:Unaired